An Unexpected Transformation
by gman5846
Summary: Duncan drank one of Cameron's potions that accidentally transformed him into a cat! How will Courtney find out about this? Will they turn him back to normal? Enjoy! Total Drama belongs to Teletoon. And this is what Duncan looks like as a cat for the story.
1. Chapter 1

**July 8th 2018: 4:00 PM:**

(Duncan was walking around the town really thirsty, until he saw a stand.)

"Huh? What's this?" Duncan said

(Then he saw a stand that Cameron made)

"Step right up! Step right up! Take a look at my fabulous potions today!" Cameron announced

Duncan walked to the stand & says "Hey, aren't you that bubble boy brainiac from Revenge Of The Island?"

"Yes I am!" (Blinks for a couple minutes) "Wait, Aren't you that juvenile delinquent from the original series? And also one of the guys in our yacht from All-Stars? And also one of the victims of the balloons from the finale as well?" Cameron asked

"Of course I am! How did you know of all this?"

"Because I remember everything about the show. I'm Cameron by the way. And you must be Duncan, right?"

"Yeah, It's nice to see you again Cameron." Duncan said as he shook his hand

"Most people call me Cam."

"Oh ok. But I'm really thirsty though. I really need a drink of water Cam."

"No. You can't."

"Why not?" Duncan asked

"Because-" Cameron was cut off as Duncan took a drink of some 'water'

Duncan finished drinking a glass of 'water' & says "Ah.. There! Much better!"

(Cameron stood there in shock)

"What?" Duncan asked

"Uh... I think you.. Just drank it!" Cameron whispered

"Drank what?"

Cameron was smiling sheepishly & says "Uh.. It was just a glass of water that give you some strong muscles!"

"Really? That's cool!" Duncan said but he was feeling a little funny "Oh.. I really need to-" He was cutted off as he was groaning in pain

(Cameron was standing here in shock scared, Duncan collapsed on the floor & his clothes were worn off)

"Hello? Duncan? Are you ok?" Cameron asked

Duncan groaned & realized everything was taller then him & says "Why am I so small? Why are you so tall? Why is everything so big?" Then he looked at his hand & it realized it was a cat's paw, then he looked in the mirror & screeched as a cat & went on the stand & yells "CAMERON! THIS ISN'T WATER! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!"

"Oh! It was one of my potions that can turn some stuff into animals. Now that you drank one, you're a cat!"

"You gotta take me home.. Courtney wouldn't know who I am! She'll just think that I'm a dirty old stray cat!"

"Ok fine.. I'll take you home.." Cameron said as he walked to the sidewalk & closed his stand for the day "TAXI!" He shouted then he & Duncan went to the taxi to take him home

* * *

**To be continued..**


	2. Chapter 2

**Courtney & Duncan's house:**

(The taxi finally took them back to the house, Cameron picked up Duncan, who still looked like as a cat & got out of the cab)

"Ok Duncan. When you see Courtney. Just disguise as a cat, ok?" Cameron asked

"Ok. I will Cam."

"Good boy." Cameron said as he petted him on the head which made him purr a little

"But still, there's gotta be a way to get me back to a human." Duncan explained

"Don't worry! I'll try to make a potion that turns people to a human."

"Ok. You better make one or else I'll be a cat forever!"

"Ok."

(Then they reached to the front door, & Cameron ringed the doorbell)

* * *

**5 minutes later..**

Courtney opens the door, she see's Cameron & a 'cat'. & says "Cameron? What are you doing here? Also, I did not ask for a cat!"

"Look, this cat has been lost for a year, so can you please take care of him for me?" Cameron asked

Courtney rolled her eyes & groaned & says "Ok, fine! Just because I love cats."

"Good." Then Cameron gave the 'cat.' to Courtney "Take care of him!"

"I will!" Courtney said then she shouted the door

(Then Courtney took Duncan as a cat to the couch)

"So little kitty cat. How long were you lost?" Courtney cooed as she was petting him

(Duncan meowed)

Courtney gasps in shock & says "That's terrible! Don't worry. I'll take care of you." Then she hugged Duncan as a cat while he was purring

* * *

**The next day..**

(Courtney was seen getting some cat food for her 'cat'. while Duncan was hidng in the couch)

"I don't know how she'll feel that I'm a cat. I really hope Cameron makes a human potion for me so he'll take me back to normal.." He whispered

"Oh kitty cat! You're food is ready!" Courtney shouted

"Oh boy.." Duncan whispered

(Duncan went to the kitchen & realized there was cat food on his bowl, he sniffed at it & started to eat it)

* * *

**10 minutes later..**

(Duncan was finished eating the food)

"So.. Kitty cat, what do you think of the food?"

(Duncan meowed)

"I'm glad you like it! Wanna play with some toys?"

(Duncan meowed & shook his head)

"No? Ok. Maybe later.." Then she went back up to the bedroom

"Good thing she didn't notice it was me.." He whispered

* * *

**To be continued..**


	3. Chapter 3

**2 days later..**

(Duncan was taking a nap, he was still a cat, while Courtney was making some food for him)

"Your food we'll be ready in a few minutes!" Courtney said to a cat "Man! Is Duncan on vacation of something?" She muttered

(Duncan woke up as he began to choke)

"Uh-oh.. It looks like he has a hairball coming!" Courtney said

(Duncan was still choking a hairball out, then he threw up the hairball out & coughed)

"Eww! Did you groom a lot?" Courtney asked

(Duncan meowed in disgust)

"Maybe you're right.." Courtney replied then she cleaned the hairball up

* * *

**8:00 PM:**

(Duncan was taking a nap in the bedroom, & he was still a cat.)

"Hey kitty cat! It's time for your bath!" Courtney shouted

Duncan eyes widen in shock & says "Oh no. Cat's a have a fear of water! I must act like a cat. Still!"

(Then Courtney turned on the tub with a bunch of water & picked up 'Duncan' and took him to the bathroom & he was hissing because he doesn't want to go the tub)

"Come on! Let's just make you clean! Ok?" Courtney said

(Duncan hissed at her face & runs away from her, he tried to ran away but the door was closed)

Duncan groans & says "Damn door!" Then he covered in mouth in shock

Courtney froze in shock, she turned off the tub, & looked at 'Duncan' & says "D-d-did you just t-t-talk?"

"Uh.. I mean. Meow!" Duncan chuckled defeatedly

(Then Courtney screamed, while Duncan screamed as well throughout the whole house)

Courtney got her gun out & screeches "I SWEAR TO GOD I'LL SHOOT YOU IF YOU MOVE A DAMN MUSCLE!"

"Chill Princess! It's me!" Duncan explained

(Courtney was still aiming the gun at 'Duncan' then she realized how he became a cat while Duncan was smiling)

Courtney gasps in shock & says "Duncan? Is that you?"

"Yes.. It's me sadly.."

"How did you become a cat?" She asked as she put the gun down

Duncan sighs & says "I was really thirsty a few days ago.. Then I thought there was a stand full of water. But there was a stand of Cameron's potions that made me turn into a cat.."

Courtney gasps again & says "Really? There's got to be a way to turn you back to a human!"

"Yeah.. I know.. I hope."

(Then they hear a doorbell)

"I'll get it!" Courtney said then she picked up Duncan & went to the front door & opened it

* * *

**To be continued.. Sorry for a cliffhanger! :(**


	4. Chapter 4

(Courtney opened the door & it was Cameron)

"Hey, Uh.. I just saw about what happened today."

They both gasp in shock & Courtney says "How did you know that?"

"Because I saw you guys screaming about when you found out that Duncan spoke as a cat!" Cameron explained

"I'm really sorry Cam. She wanted me to get in the bath. But she found out that I've accidentally spoke." Duncan sighed in defeat

"It's ok! I got you this box though!" Cameron said as he showed them a box

"What kind of box is that?" Courtney asked

"It's the potion that will turn Duncan back to a human!" Cameron explained

Courtney gasps in surprise & says "Thanks Cameron!"

"Please, call me Cam."

"Whatever.. But thanks anyway!" Courtney said in glee as she kissed Cam on the cheek

Cameron was smiling & says "No problem.." Then he closed the door

* * *

**At the bedroom:**

"Ok Duncan, I want you to open your mouth." Courtney said

"But why?" Duncan asked

"Because you need to drink this potion that will turn you back to a human!" Courtney explained

"Oh right! I get it now Princess."

Courtney pat his head & says "Good boy. Now open wide."

(Duncan opened his mouth then she poured the potion into his mouth until it's empty)

***POOF!***

(Courtney closed her eyes, then she opened them & hoped that she turned him back to normal)

"Duncan? Are you ok?"

Duncan was seen sleeping, fully back to a human again & back to his clothes, then he opens his eyes while groaning, & he looks at his hand, gasps in shock, realized that he was a human again & says "Princess?"

"DUNCAN!" Courtney screamed then she hugged him tightly & his face was turning blue

"Thank you for turning me back to normal. But I can't breathe.."

Courtney pulled away & says "Sorry. It's just that the potion really worked!"

"I know It did Princess. Thank you for turning me back to a human." Duncan chuckled

"No problem."

(Then they attempted to kiss, but Duncan was coughing again)

"Are you ok?" She asked

"I think I'm gonna.." Duncan said as he threw up another hairball "Ew.. I hope I'll never groom again!

(Then they both laughed hysterically for 30 seconds then they've stopped)

"Thank you Courtney." Duncan chuckled

"No problem Duncan." Courtney replied with a giggle

(Then they kissed softly on the lips)

* * *

**The end! Like & review!**


End file.
